Bad Acting
Transcript (Scene cuts to Nat switching the sign in Sadie's Cookies from open to closed) Nat: "Bye, Sadie." Sadie: "Bye, Nat." Nat walks out of the mall. Nat's phone starts ringing. Nat: "Hello?" Abigail: "Nat, come quick to the Reef Cinema." Nat: "Alright. I'm on my way." (Scene cuts to Reef Cinema) Abigail: "Nat, I'm so glad you came. They've finally hired me to make a movie, and I need a assistant director..." Nat: "Well, you can count me in! What's this movie about anyway?" Abigail: "Oh, it's a horror movie, but they gave me a really small budget so I have barely any actors." Nat: "Well, I'll get some for you." Abigail: "Really? Thank you so much!" (Scene cuts to Nat leaving slips of paper at people's doors) (Scene cuts to people reading the paper and nodding) (Scene cuts back to Reef Cinema) Abigail: "Thank you all so much for wanting to be a part of this movie. Frank and Nancy, you just are in love until the psycho comes and gets you. Harold, you're the psycho. Harold: "Yes!" Nat: "Tom and Martha, you're in love until the psycho comes and gets you. Fred, you're the hero. Sadie you're his girlfriend." Sadie: "But what about my baby?" Nat: "I'm getting to her. Sally, Tina and Scooter, you have a party that the psycho breaks in and gets you. Evelyn, you're the mother of Tina, who is hosting the party. You are also the mother of Sadie's baby and Isabel, but you and your kids except Tina don't get captured. Pilar, no girl wanted to pretend to date you, so you do the props. Clay, you are the guy with the clipboard who says 'Take one!'. Okay everyone places!" (Scene cuts to another day at Reef Cinema) Abigail: "The movie is going great! I cann't thank you enough for what you've done. There's just one flaw. You see Pilar? His arms are too short, he cann't raise some of the objects." Nat: "Hmmm... I know exactly what to do with him! Pilar! Hey Pilar! You can be in this movie after all!" Pilar: "Really?!" Nat: "Yeah you can be the pizza delivery boy who gets captured by the psycho first. Abigail, add that scene in the script." Pilar rolls his eyes. Pilar: "Great." (Scene cuts to Nat and Abigail watching their movie) Evelyn (on the screen): "Tina, keep it down, your sisters are asleep." Tina: "Relax, Mom. Everything's gonna be fine. Those two sleep as hard as a rock. What could possibly go wrong?" Evelyn goes back upstairs and the psycho crashes the party. Evelyn rushes downstairs right after the psycho leaves and calls the police. (Scene cuts to the end of the movie) Fred: "So, that's everybody." Sadie: "Oh, Fred. You were so brave. Wait, what about the pizza guy?" Fred: Eh, who's gonna miss him?" Pilar (Hanging on the wall behind them): "I'm right here!" Fred and Sadie start laughing. "The End" flashes across the screen. Everyone in the theater starts cheering. Abigail: "The movie was a huge success, all thanks to you." Abigail kisses Nat on the cheek and walks away. (Scene cuts to Pilar hanging on the wall of the set) Pilar: "Hey! I'm still here! Ah, forget it." (Scene ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Cleveland Indians Category:Nat Peterson Adventures!